Carpa
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Y él trataba de no seguir sus impulsos, porque conocía el carácter de Sasuke… y lo jodido que era este con todo, pero es que ya no podía aguantar. —Naruto y Sasuke.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **Notas:** AU.

—**x—**

**CARPA **

—**x—**

La carpa se movía.

El aire se escuchaba chocar en las ramas de los árboles y en la caída de las hojas. Entre verdes y cafés.

La respiración pausada de una de sus compañeras era tranquila. Estaba dormida.

La noche era fría pero estaban asegurados, por eso no entraba tanto el viento, aunque parecería que la carpa dónde se encontraban pronto saldría volando.

Naruto no sintió frío, más bien… sentía algo en su estómago y eso le molestaba.

Sakura se removió incómoda ante el pequeño espacio, pero ella se había llevado la mitad del sitio… él y Sasuke compartían la otra mitad.

Naruto tragó saliva y los dedos le temblaron cuando quiso acercarse a su compañero. Detuvo la mano en el aire, observando si con eso Sasuke se levantaba.

Aún estaba durmiendo.

Plácidamente dormido.

Naruto apreció el movimiento que Sakura hacía alado de él, trató de moverse un poco para no molestarla… y que no se despertara.

Vio de izquierda a derecha.

Kakashi-sensei y los demás se encontraban dormidos en carpas distintas a la suya pero cerca de ellos, fue una falta de cálculo el que su grupo haya traído una carpa menos.

''Maldito Kakashi''

Si no hubiera sido por su culpa no estarían tan apretados, y Sakura no estaría ahí durmiendo con ellos… sin ella todo sería más fácil.

Escuchó otra vez el ruido del viento chocar y a gatas se acercó despacio a su compañero, volvió a cerciorarse que Sakura dormía y sonrió de manera graciosa, Sasuke dormía también.

La respiración pausada y profunda le dio confianza en ese momento.

Metió una mano en la bolsa para dormir de color azul e imposible no reconocer en el que dormían cada uno: él naranja, Sakura rosa y Sasuke azul oscuro. Se acercó más para no moverse tanto, su mano divago por la tela acolchada y caliente que eran dónde reposaban, frunció el ceño al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

''Bingo''

Ya lo tenía en la mano. Sonrió después de eso.

Miró de solapo hacía su compañera y cuando estuvo tranquilo que no se despertaría y que sería bueno si tuviera el sueño pesado, posó su sonrisa otra vez y regresó su mirada hacía dónde se encontraba anteriormente.

Los ojos abiertos y molestos de un Uchiha Sasuke cabreado por haberlo despertado se apreciaron en ese momento.

Naruto tragó saliva.

—Suelta.

Un ronquido grave y amenazante.

—Ahora.

Se dejó amedrentar.

Y él trataba de no seguir sus impulsos, porque conocía el carácter de Sasuke… y lo jodido que era este con todo.

Pero es que ya no podía aguantar.

—¡A la mierda!

Refutó con enojo y otra vez la sensación en su estómago.

—¡Tengo hambre maldita sea! ¡Devuélveme ese ramen, bastardo!

Tiró con fuerzas el envase instantáneo de su comida favorita, Sasuke lo agarró otra vez con fuerzas y con la mirada molesta en su rostro.

—No.

Declaró.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer primero.

Y Naruto sintió que las fuerzas se le iban en ese momento.

Todo había sido por una pequeña broma. Él y todos los chicos se encontraban en campamento, dónde un lago al frente de ellos adornaba el panorama. Le había quitado las llaves con el llavero incluido en forma de Pai-Pai a su amigo, una simple jugarreta. Pero este había caído al lago y Naruto sintió un escalofrío cuando los dos vieron las llaves perderse en la blanca agua.

''Ops''

Fue todo lo que pudo aportar con una sonrisa traviesa y a la vez arrepentida en ese momento.

''Ve por mis llaves''

''¡No voy a nadar hasta al fondo por eso, bastardo!''

Y la mirada cabreada se apreció en Sasuke. La mirada desafiante de Naruto también.

Sasuke le robó a Naruto su último paquete de ramen instantáneo, y Naruto no vivía sin eso.

—¡Naruto! ¡Deja de hacer ruido y no molestes!

Algo grande, duro y no identificado cayó a la cabeza del chico, Naruto se maldijo bajo junto con el chichón que le salió en la cabeza por culpa de su Sakura-chan.

Sasuke se volvió a acomodar, dispuesto a dormir. Le mandó una mirada significativa a Naruto para que supiera que no esperaba otro comportamiento así o tendrían problemas.

Descansó su cabeza en la almohada, mañana le devolvería esa porquería a Naruto, después de todo ya no importaba.

Porque después de todo… Naruto solo era un idiota.

—**x—**

**FIN**

—**x—**

xD!

Lo sé, fue tan estúpido.

-

Reviews??


End file.
